In this continuing study of palate morphogenesis and effects of teratogens in causing cleft palate, the proposed research will be (1) to develop techniques to monitor carboxymethylation of embryonic protein, chemotaxis of palatal cells, and migration of cells from palate explants in collagen gels, (2) to test whether neurotransmitters (serotonin and acetylcholine) modulate palate cell monitoring effects on protein carboxymethylation, cell migratory activity, and chemotactic activity, (3) to analyze for the presence of serotonin in palate at day 13.5 to 15.5 of development by high pressure liquid chromatography, and (4) to determine whether GABA influences palate shelf rotation in embryo culture and to determine whether diazepam potentiates the effect of GABA in this system.